Polskie Derby/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Na pewno kojarzycie kiepską wyścigówkę od Incagold pod tytułem Midnight Racing i dodatek do niej wydany w tym samym roku oferujący aż 6 nowych tras, które były zmodyfikowanymi wersjami poprzednich. I grę Speed Thief z roku 2001 znaną także pod nazwą Hot Wired która była kopią poprzedniego tytułu, tylko ze zmienionymi samochodami. I Autobahn Total z tego samego roku, który także był auto plagiatem. Jednak dzisiejszy tytuł zjada na śniadanie poprzednie produkcje. Czy tym razem jest chociaż odrobinę lepiej? Zaraz się przekonamy. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra polskie derby jest grą wyścigową z klasycznymi samochodami w roli głównej. Syrenka, Warszawki i Trabanty są tu na porządku dziennym. Produkcja została wydana w roku 2004 przez Onimedia i Incagold, gdyż dzisiejszy twór jest owocem współpracy tych dwóch firm. A współpraca w tym przypadku oznaczała, podpierdolenie silnika produkcji i zamianę modeli wozów na gorsze. Zanim się przekonamy, jak spoliczkuje nas ten tytuł, sprawdźmy, czy ktoś odważył się ocenił te dzieło. Jedyną recenzją w sieci jest ta z serwisu onet gry. Autorka tekstu oceniła tą produkcję na 3 w skali pięciopunktowej. Łał, czyżby twórcy dokonali aż takiej renowacji silnika i ogólnej rozgrywki, by gra była grywalna? Czyżby ta gra była niesłusznie oceniona przez graczy? Zaraz rozwieję wszelkie wątpliwości. Tradycyjnie zaczniemy od menu głównego, które już od początku mówi nam, że mamy do czynienia z gównem ogromnych rozmiarów. Nie dość, że twórcy nawet nie ośmielili się zmienić czegokolwiek w układzie meni oprócz tła, to jeszcze same ustawienia porażają. Zmiana jakości grafiki, która absolutnie nic nie zmienia. Możliwość manipulowania dźwiękiem poprzez wyłączenie, bądź włączenie muzyki, oczywiście na całym regulator. Zmienienie kontrolera z klawiatury na mysz, czy wybór poziomu trudności, który absolutnie nie wpływa na rozgrywkę. No i byłbym zapomniał o pierdolonych przejściach, które są tak wolne, że otyły Amerykanin biegnący do maka mógłby je wyprzedzić. Ale jak nie ocenia się książki po okładce, to nie będziemy oceniać gry po menu. Przed rozpoczęciem wyścigu dan nam będzie wybrać jedną z aż pięciu bryczek. Mamy więc Syrenkę, Syrenkę o kolorze wymiocin, Warszawkę, Trabanta i Syrenkę GT, prawdziwego demona prędkości. Jednak nie dajcie się zwieść specyfikacjom. Pojazdami jeździ się identycznie, a różnica prędkości między modelami jest praktycznie nieodczuwalna. Jak wiadomo, w świecie gier wyścigowych, rozróżnia się dwa rodzaje modelu jazdy. Symulacyjny i Arcadowy. Jednak na potrzeby tej gry musiałem dodać jeszcze inny. Kartonowy. Pojazd porusza się jak pudło obsmarowane masłem na lodowisku. Wehikuły nie potrafią wchodzić w zakręty i są tak przyczepne, że bez trudu mogą jechać po nawet najbardziej krzywych nawierzchniach. Często miałem wrażenie jakby samochody zostały wręcz przyklejone do tej drogi tonami super kleju. Nawet wyskok z największą prędkością z najbardziej wysuniętej części drogi nie daje oczekiwanego rezultatu w postaci efektownego lotu. Zamiast tego dostajemy coś w postaci, przeskoków? Serio? Skoro już jesteśmy przy temacie fizyki, czas trochę rozwinąć ten temat. Jest ona tak spierdolona, że aż niuton przewraca się w grobie. Przyczepność jest tak wielka, że nie raz myślałem, że akcja dzieje się na jakiejś innej planecie niż Ziemia. Bryki odbijają się od barier jak balonik, a wszystko dopełnia niesamowity system zniszczeń. Czasem solidny wjazd w tyłek adwersarza nie robi na nim i na nas żadnego wrażenia, a czasem wjazd pomiędzy dwoma autami kończy się gorzej niż finał w złomowisku. A to dopiero początek litanii na temat wad tego rozwolnienia. Mimo, że tras jest aż 30, to jednak ilość nie przeszła w jakość. Nie dość, że trasy różnią się punktem startowym na planszy, to jeszcze wszystkie te tory zostały wręcz żywcem z Midnight Racing. Gdyby jeszcze te trasy reprezentowały jakikolwiek poziom. Zakrętów i innych wyzwań jest jak na lekarstwo, a same trasy właściwie przechodzą się same. Czy naprawdę twórcy myśleli, że nikt nie zauważy tych chamsko skopiowanych leveli? Czyżby autorzy najedli się aż tyle szaleju? Sztuczna inteligencja woła o pomstę do nieba. Otóż twórcy postanowili, że przeciwnikom, to znaczy przeciwnikowi, bo kreatorom przerwach między waleniem konia nie chciało się tworzyć chociaż jednego więcej, dadzą dodatkowe rakiety w dupie, by nie dało się go dogonić. Nawet, na kurwa łatwym poziomie, trudności, najszybszym samochodem. Zapewne większość z was się zastanowi, to jakim cudem wygrywasz wyścigi? Otóż jego zapierdalanie nie idzie w parze z jakimkolwiek myśleniem. Nieprzyjaciel z uporem maniaka wpierdala się na wszelkie nadjeżdżające pojazdy i nie potrafi w jakikolwiek sposób chociaż lekko skręcić by nie doszło do kolizji. I takie sytuacje nie zdarzają się raz, czy dwa, lecz przez cały czas. Gdy adwersarz z wodogłowiem zobaczy nadjeżdżający pojazd od razu się na niego wpierdala. Jestem śmiertelnie poważny! Wraz z bez inteligencją naszego adwersarza, łeb w łeb idzie także oprawa. Zapewne nikogo nie zdziwi fakt, że twórcy nie kiwnęli nawet palcem u nogi by zmienić cokolwiek prócz modeli aut w grafice. Chyba twórcy nie zdali sobie sprawy, że cztery lata w tej branży to naprawdę ogrom czasu. Przecież Midnight Racing w czasie gdy został wydany wyglądał średnio, a co dopiero po kilku latach. Mamy więc roślinność, która wygląda jakby została wycięta z kartonu po dużym Tymbarku. Drogi wyglądają jakby zostały oblane szambem, a samochody, którymi dane nam będzie jeździć, są niesamowicie kanciaste. Oprawa muzyczna także posysa. Silnik brzmi jak przytłumioną kosiarkę, odgłosy uderzeń przypominają zgniecenie puszki, a muzyka? To po prostu trzeba usłyszeć. *puszczam muzę i daje komentarz do tych jęków: "CO TO KURWA ZA WYCIE?!" A teraz czas na krem de la krem, coś dopełniającego cały ten festiwal gówna. Mowa tu o stabilności. Można by trawić kilkunastostronicowe wywody o tym, jak ta produkcja jest popsuta. Chcecie zagrać w więcej niż trzy poziomy przy jednym uruchomieniu? Gra wam na to: chuj ci w dupę. Bez względu na wydajność kompa bądź rodzaj systemu operacyjnego, produkcja będzie się wywalać częściej, niż menel wracający z libacji alkoholowej. A może chcesz zminimalizować tytuł i potem do niego powrócić? Takiego chuja. Ba, czasem nie można dokończyć jakiejś trasy, bo albo pojawia się jakaś niewidzialna ściana na środku drogi, która odbija nasz wóz, czy coś tego typu. Widać, że twórcy mieli tą produkcję w głębokim poważaniu, albo nawet jeszcze głębiej. Reasumując, Polskie Derby to kawał growopodobnego łajna. Gra jest równie przyjemna, jak zjazd po papierze ściernym. Tytuł to tak naprawdę zrzynka z Midnight Racing ze zmienionymi modelami pojazdów. Wszystko jest brzydkie, toporne i absolutnie do dupy. Poza tym, gra często powoduje ataki kurwicy gdy po raz kolejny wyłącza się po kilkuminutowym posiedzeniu. Właściwie, ciągle się zastanawiam, dlaczego ten krap ujrzał światło dzienne. Czyżby w tamtych latach było aż takie zapotrzebowanie na wyścigówki z gratami? No na miłość boską! Wolałbym włożyć sobie do dupy rozżarzonego do czerwoności węgla niż grać w tą abominację. Nie dotykajcie tego shitu nawet kijem. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do oceny tego gniota. Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 5) Category:Transkrypty NGW (wyścigowe) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2012)